My New Partner, I Guess
This is the second episode of AnTEN: Rebooted Synopsis Anton gets a new partner Gek, who was sent to Earth by the creator of the Astrotrix. Transcript (Two shadowy figures are standing face to face.) (Figure #1) Gek, your pod is being prepared. (Gek) Yes, master. (THEME SONG) (An exhausted Anton slumps out of last period Math.) (Anton) Man, I'm tired! I probably won't be able to walk home! (A grin forms on his face.) (Anton) But Thunderbird can fly home! (Anton walks to the bathroom with his backpack. He checks all the stalls to see if they are empty, which they are. He locks the door and activates the Astrotrix.) (Anton) Heh heh heh! (He slams the Astrotrix core, causing a burst of green light.) TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Anton grows an orange beak and grows red feathers. His hands turn three fingered and orange and so do his feet with his toes. He grows blue underarm wings and cuffs appear on his wrists and ankles. His eyes turn pure green as the Astrotrix symbol appears on his chest and he strikes a pose.) TRANSFORMATION END (Thunderbird unlocks the door and Leon Vince from A Day Unlike Any Other Day busts in.) (Leon) Hey nerdbait! Where are you? I saw you come in here! You almost missed your daily beating! (He looks at Thunderbird, who glares at him. Thunderbird shoots a hole in the wall with his laser vision, grabs Leon, who shrieks in fear, and flies off into the sky.) (Leon, frightened) PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! (Thunderbird) OK, whatever you say! (Thunderbird drops Leon onto a fire hydrant, cracking his spine.) (Leon) AAAAAGHHHHH! F**k! (Thunderbird) Vengeance is sweet! (Anton is sleeping on his bed. Suddenly Gek (his appearance is stated in The Trouble With Lightspeed McGee) walks in.) (Gek, loudly) Anton Martin! Give me the Astrotrix! (Anton wakes up and glares at Gek.) (Anton) Sure, lizard guy, but first... (He activates the Astrotrix and opens the window. A flash of green light is seen as Gek is punched out of it. The house door opens and Anton as Rockhard emerges.) (Rockhard) You have to make me! (He attempts to deliver a barrage of punches at Gek, who dodges them all.) (Gek) You are uncoordinated, boy. You cannot properly use the Astrotrix. Give it up. (Rockhard) Never! (Gek slams the Astrotrix symbol, reverting Anton.) (Anton, bewildered) How did you- (Gek) I work for the creator of the Astrotrix. I was sent to Earth to retrieve it. Now give it to me. (Anton) Not. Gonna. HAPPEN! (He reactivates the Astrotrix.) TRANSFORMATION BEGIN (Anton's right arm becomes more muscular and turns into ice. The same happens to the rest of his body as he grows taller and two crystal shards appear on his upper back. Green cuffs appear on his wrists and he grows a larger chin and spiky hair. The Astrotrix symbol appears on a green belt with white stripes.) TRANSFORMATION END (Anton) Prepare for a blizzard, mofo! (He shoots a ray of snow at Gek, who falls to the ground, shivering.) (Gek, weakly) Wise choice, boy. I am a cold blooded being, so selecting your Cyronite form for combat was smart. Goodbye. (Gek begins shutting his eyes and Coldfreeze reabsorbs the snow, reviving Gek.) (Gek) You-you saved my life. (Coldfreeze) Hey. It's what I do. (Gek stands up.) (Gek) I see you have a good heart and choose to use the Astrotrix for good. However, you have not mastered it. I will tell the creator I will stay on Earth to be your partner. (Coldfreeze) What's your name, anyway? (Gek) Gek Mandir. END Characters * Anton Martin * Gek Mandir (debut) * Leon Vince Villains * Gek Mandir (initially) Aliens Used * Thunderbird (debut) * Rockhard * Coldfreeze (debut) Trivia * Gek becomes Anton's partner. * Coldfreeze's species is revealed. Category:Episodes